The Crystal Of Life
by SavvySiberian
Summary: For hundreds of years the world of magic was separated into realms by magical shimmering barriers. So what happens when these barriers start to deteriorate...? The g-boys must find the cause of the problem before it is to late. (yaoi 1x2 3x4 AU Vampires D
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Crystal Of Life

Rating: PG-13 at the moment I'll let you guys know if it changes ^ ^

Warning: Yaoi 1x2, 3x4, Wufei will probably be paired with someone later on, AU, Fantasy (Vampires, Dragons, Sorcerers….ect), Maybe a little OOC, a few swears…

Disclaimer: First off the G-boys obviously aren't mine *sobs* No matter how much I wish they were. Coughs anyways… Just about any other character that you find in this story that doesn't appear in Gundam Wing is mine. There is one or two ideas that I took from the book called "The Heart Of Mythreal" (that might be spelled wrong I can't find the book to check) in this story. Great book you guys should read it ^ ^. Anyways on to the story hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1 

Rain poured down from the heavens above flooding any one crazy enough to be out on a day like this. Heero shivered violently under his cloak, the last vain attempt he made at trying to stay dry. He didn't know why he even bothered with the thing it was already soaked right through offering no cover at all. Every rain drop that landed on Heero's skin felt like an agonizing needle piercing it. He scowled wondering what his tutor J would have thought if he saw the boy now, having so much trouble with a little rain. Obviously throw him back into the torture chambers tell he couldn't feel any part of his body. He cursed as he almost lost his footing, his legs were numb and he knew going on like this would be impossible. He really was becoming weak he thought scornfully. This mission was extremely important though and he couldn't afford to fail it, infact the whole world couldn't afford that. No failure was defiantly not an option. 

~Baka!~ He heard a mental curse inside his head. A slight smirk ran over his face glad that his partner had finally caught up. The FireSprak landed gracefully with one swoop beside Heero. Heero knew he was going to get a lecture from the dragon like creature. 

~You complete and utter fool!!! It's fucking pouring out!!!~

~I am fine Wing.~ Heero replied back mentally. The FireSprak just mentally rolled his eyes. He knew that the young dragonlord defiantly wasn't fine. He also knew that the lecture received would be futilely dismissed. After all you weren't someone's partner for 400 years and not learn a thing or two about that person. Still Wing couldn't help but continue on hoping that perhaps one day it would sink into Heero's thick skull, yes the mission was important but not as important as his life. Yep that one detail never even crossed Heero's mind the mission was everything. Wing cursed J that idiot for doing the things he did to Heero. The man may be dead, but the consequences to his experiments were very much alive in Heero's body.

~You should have called me if I had known you were in so much pain I would have flown faster. Hmph I only got wind of the pain a few hours away from here.~ Heero didn't reply he had thought several times to call his partner, but he found that he had become much to dependant on the FireSprak. He had to endear the pain himself encase his partner wasn't there for him one of these days. Wing sighed in defeat obviously this was going nowhere. 

~Well jump on.~

~I don't need your help.~ Heero snapped back. Wing knew enough not to get offended by Heero's snappy replies by now. He also could clearly hear the wince of pain that had been etched along with those words. He ignored his partner and grabbed Heero gently with his jaws placing him on his back. Wing immediately brought his long sliver wings back to make a protective covering over Heero. The rain was kept completely off of the dragonlord.

~Your welcome my friend… You mine as well get some sleep your going to need to be fresh when we reach our destination.~ Heero nodded despite himself he snuggled into the warm feathers of the dragon. They were softer than any pillow in any of the worlds, and of course warmer, heat radiated off the wings warming Heero's freezing body. He knew his friend was wasting energy keeping his wings burning like that for him. The dragonlord in him screamed to yell at the baka to stop wasting energy, while the human part of him couldn't bring himself to complain about the pleasurable experience. So Heero choose to keep quiet and enjoy the warmth. He would never admit this to Wing but this was one of the few places he felt safe, safe from the world which had been so cruel on himself and many others. He supposed wing already knew, the FireSprak could read him like a freaking book! Heero had always considered himself to be in complete control of his emotions making it so no one could read them. When he partnered with Wing though no matter what walls he tried to keep up the FireSprak always saw through it. 

Heero let his eyes slide shut letting himself be lulled into a sweet slumber. One which wouldn't plague him of nightmares, at least he hoped. 

Wing sighed feeling Heero's consciousness slip as the boy fell back into slumber. ~At least he's asleep~ Wing muttered mentally. He honestly didn't get why he had to be so stubborn. He knew Heero thought it was weak to depend on someone else, but for god sakes he had almost been half dead. Wing didn't want to even think about what would have happen if he hadn't shown up. Water had a really bad effect on Dragonlord's, so did the coldness, but rain was worse. A dragonlord's body had to be in constant heat. Any kind of water that hit the skin of a dragonlord felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into them at once. If one is exposed to a lot of water than the dragonlord can die. Heero was different from most dragonlords though, one drop of water usually sent excruciating pain through there bodies. Yet Heero could stand a downpour like this without even falling unconscious, now that truly was a feat. Obviously another effect of Heero's training… not such a bad one, but it defiantly wasn't worth the torture Heero had undergone. Wing shook the thoughts out of his head not wanting to dwell on the past. What was done was done and nothing could change that.

A few hours passed and Wing arrived at the Shadow World Walls. He gently nudged Heero awake knowing the boy would want to inspect the walls going to the Shadow World. 

~We are here~ Wing stated instantly waking Heero from his sleep. Heero jumped off of Wings back not back to full health, but at least he was warm again. He inspected the shimmering walls carefully. They reached up as far as the imagination could go, a never ending barrier between the worlds. They kept all sorts of unwanted creatures from entering into certain worlds. Very few creatures could handle enough power to open the barriers. Heero had been trained a long time ago to harness the power of the Walls. 

~I don't see any breaches in this one…. How about you Heero?~ Wing questioned as he to inspected the walls. 

~Hn… We couldn't even do much even if we found one. Let's continue on into the Shadow World. The creatures in this world are dying with all this rain. We have to get to "The Cherished City" before it's to late.~ Heero noted looking back at the world they had come from. ~You should change… I don't want the Shadow creatures to know there's a dragonlord amongst them… and you're a dead give away.~ Heero stated. Wing only nodded as a soft white glow illuminated the area. In a flash there was no longer a huge sliver dragon, but a miniature one that could fit in Heero's pocket. Heero rolled his eyes why he choice this form was beyond him. The firesprak just laughed as he flew into Heero's pocket. 

With that taken care of Heero gently put his hand up against the shimmering wall. He let his power flow from his body into the shimmering barrier. Electricity shocked through the area making an enormous crackling sound. Sparks flew around the air as the wall split in two almost like a curtain. Heero proceeded through the walls, once he past them they fell back into place with a snap.

Heero shivered as a coldness went up his spine. He hated the Shadow world for one simple fact, Vampires. The shadow world was the vampire's world. Vampires were a dragonlord's worst enemy. They are half demon half human creatures who tended to be tricksters. They also feed off the blood of others. Infact they had taken a liking to the dragonlord's blood. Heero guessed it was the power that flowed through a dragonlord's blood that made them so much more appealing than humans. He shuttered again feeling their power all around him, he quickly cloaked his own power before they could track him. He cursed mentally he should have done that before walking through the walls. Hopefully he hadn't caught any of the monsters attention. 

~What's the hold up?~ Wing questioned from inside Heero's pocket. Heero shook his head clearing himself of his thoughts and quickly went to the direction of the nearest town. Heero didn't seem to notice the pair of shining eyes that had been watching him since the moment he walked through the walls. The shadow took after him making sure to stay far enough behind so as not to be discovered. 

It didn't take long for Heero to reach the town. It looked nice enough from the outside but Heero knew what lurked in the shadows. Heero quickly made his way through the practically empty streets. He glanced backwards feeling eyes on his back. He had excellent night vision and even better hearing. Infact he could also sense when a vampire or any other magical creature was near. Well almost any other creature there were a few elder vampires and such that could cloak themselves from even Heero's superb abilities. It was highly unlikely that one of these elders was in a small town like this though. They usually kept more to the capital. At least he hoped that those rumors were true. Deciding he was being and idiot and way to jumpy Heero headed to the inn. 

As Heero walked in the girl at the counter eyed him carefully. They often got in late vampires demanding a room sometimes even having there next victim with them. The girl decided quickly that this wasn't a vampire. He was indeed strange, but not a vampire. 

"Can I help you?" The girl asked as Heero made his way over to her.

"A room?" 

"Sure thing 50 nixes for one night." Heero nodded handing her over the money. "First door on your right if you need anything just ask." Heero quickly left towards the direction the girl had pointed to. He was extremely tired and couldn't wait to get to sleep. 

A dark figure stood outside of the inn, shadows covering most of the figures features. He etched the hotel into his mind letting a smirk lay across his lips. This would defiantly be an interesting night, he was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Ok well first off I didn't really explain this in the story but there is a way to block your mind from being read by others. Its just sometimes when you are deep in thought you tend to forget about the block and sometimes let certain things slip past. It really depends on how skilled you are in both areas ^ ^. Heee so that's why sometimes Wing picks up on different thoughts and stuff like that. Anyways sorry it took so long for this part. I've been pretty busy! Well hope you enjoy ^ ^!

Chapter 2

Heero yawned a bit as he thought of the dreams that haunted him. He just didn't understand why these nightmares of the past always came to him. He wished they would just go away forever. The dream had been even more intense in this world, perhaps it had something to do with the make up of the shadow world or something. 

"What would you like?" A man asked bringing Heero out of his thoughts. 

"Huh…" Heero questioned confused. He gasped finding himself inside of a bar. ~How in the world did I get here!... I need to start paying attention to were I'm going!!~

"You can't stay in here unless you order… so either its out or order?!" The man repeated letting his anger show through. It had been a long day and this obviously wasn't a vampire so there was no need to be polite. 

"Is that any way to treat a guest?! Where are your manors?" Heero turned to his right to find a figure half cloaked in shadows leaning against the wall. The person didn't seem to be much older than Heero as far as he could tell… Than again Heero's body didn't exactly give away his age either. 

"Maxwell-sama… I I…. Uhh." 

"I don't hear an apology…"

"Oh… umm of course you can stay as long as you like sir… you don't have to order anything…. Infact it's on the house order anything you want!" With that the man hurried behind the counter hoping to seek refuge. The man who had been referred to as Maxwell stepped out of the shadows. Heero could clearly see the smirk of amusement that followed after the man behind the counter. Abruptly though the gaze was turned back to Heero.

"He shouldn't be bothering you anymore." The man stated gesturing to the bartender. Heero couldn't even nod in response, he was too wrapped up in the vision infront of him. The man had piercing amethyst eyes with a spark of life that he had never seen in any other creature. Soft slick chestnut brown hair was wrapped into a braid flowing down the boys back. His skin was pale only adding effect to the beauty infront of him. 

Duo smiled noticing the way the boy was eyeing him. Duo had had many lovers and knew he was attractive. He wasn't being conceded or anything, but some people where just born with a certain beauty. The boy infront of him certainly didn't lack any beauty himself. With cobalt blue eyes, messy brown hair, and a well defined body, Duo was almost drooling. None of his lovers had ever been this beautiful. He only supposed it was suited though since dragonlords where magnificent beings anyways. 

He sighed softly yes he knew that the man infront of him was a dragonlord. No matter how much the dragonlord tried to cloak his power the sweet scent that marked all of his kind still drifted through Duo's sensitive nose. He gasped at the strong bond he could already feel pulling him towards the brown haired man. A dragonlord's blood was like a deeply additive drug to all vampires, even the higher level ones. When dragonlord and vampire had lived in the same world vampires often feasted on them. Though most vampires could not handle the extreme urges that a dragonlords blood caused. Thus the vampire slowly went insane doing anything in order to get another taste of the sweet liquid. It was said to be like no other taste in the world and only extremely powerful vampires could handle the urges. 

A long while back when Solo had first changed Duo the boy had caught a Dragonlord. Solo hadn't let Duo touched the dragonlord's blood. This had enraged the young vampire thinking the boy didn't trust him. He now knew that Solo had only been trying to protect him from the unbearable cravings. That had been the last time Duo had felt the dragonlord's power, and any sign of their scent. They had all retreated behind the shimmering walls, where not many vampires could venture. He himself could if he so wished, but he had no desire to be overwhelmed by their power. No dragonlord had walked into the Shadow World after that. So you could imagine Duo's surprise when he felt the familiar sensation. Not many would have been able to pick it up, the dragonlord being quick to cloak his powers, but Duo had. He wondered vaguely why a dragonlord would ever come to this world again. The answer was evident as he realized how urgent the problem with the shimmering walls must be. If it was effecting the dragonlord's to a point where a trip had to be made than obviously something was seriously wrong. 

Duo suddenly realized that he and the boy infornt of him had just been standing there for over ten minutes silently staring at each other. The vampire could tell the dragonlord was thinking deeply since he didn't seem to notice how long the silence had gone on. Duo was curious at to what the boy was thinking, he could always take a peak into his mind. Yes Duo Maxwell could read minds as well as control them. He could also do a lot of other fancy things, but he decided almost immediately to give the boy a fair chance. After all he always got what he wanted in the end anyways. 

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never lie." Duo decided it was time to break the silence between them. Plus he was getting ever so curious to what the boy sounded like. Not to mention he didn't even know his name yet.

Heero jumped at the sound of the other boy's introduction. He looked up realizing the boy had his hand out to go along with the greeting. Heero eyed it trying to decide whether there was immediate danger. When the answer came up with no he found no other reason why he shouldn't greet the boy. 

"Heero Yuy." Heero replied before he could stop himself. He made no move to take the other boys hand though. Duo frowned slightly when the boy didn't take his hand. He had wanted to see what it felt like. Duo shoved that thought aside before even more enticing thoughts flooded his mind. 

"Well Heero welcome to the Shadow World!" Duo exclaimed. "You must be new around here I've never seen you before." 

"I'm a traveler." Heero stated simple. Duo nodded sitting down next to him. He could tell immediately that this one didn't talk a lot… but he didn't mind since he could probably talk enough for the both of them. 

"Where are you traveling to?" Duo questioned not sure if he'd get an answer out of the dragon lord. He had seemed reluctant to answer Duo about his name nevermind his journey. 

"The Cherished city." Heero replied before he could stop himself. He scowled realizing his mistake. He couldn't seem to help it, despite just meeting the young man he seemed oddly at peace with him. 

"Really? You must have a lot of powers to go through the walls ne?" Duo ventured knowing he was pushing it. Heero shrugged and abruptly got up. He headed for the doors when Duo quickly snatched his wrist without thinking, he didn't want to let the dragonlord slip through his grasp. Heero immediately stiffened at the feel of someone touching his skin. He absolutely hated it when someone touched him infact it usually gave him quite a lot of pain. Although Duo's touched seem to bring soft tingles through Heero's body. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. All he could think to do was glare at the hand stopping him from moving. Duo shuttered not really liking that glare directed at him. He coughed lightly and reluctantly removed his hand from Heero. Duo had considerable enjoyed the feel of Heero's soft skin against his own. Duo realized Heero was waiting for him to state why he had held up the dragonlord. "Do you have a place to stay?" Duo questioned not sure what else he could have said at the moment. He usually wasn't nervous around people but Heero had a strange affect on the vampire. 

"Hn." Heero replied nodding which Duo guessed meant a yes. Duo smirked getting up to stand next to him. 

"Great! I need a place to crash so you can show me the way ne?" Duo didn't even leave any time for objection as he lead Heero out of the bar. 

They reached the hotel Heero had checked into in no time at all. Heero found that the bar actually hadn't been to far away. 

"Duo-chan what are yea doing here?" The girl who had checked in Heero greeted with a smile. 

"Aw just need a place to crash for the night Kaiko think you could manage." Duo replied batting his eyelashes at the young woman. 

"Oi hmm I suppose I could take you in for just one night." The girl now known as Kaiko replied smiling despite herself. Duo grinned in return handing her over some nixes. He knew very well that he hadn't needed to pay but he refused not to. Kaiko was about to protest but a knowing glare from Duo caught those words right in her throat. "Well have a good night you two." Kaiko stated winking in Duo's direction. Heero glared lightly at the tone of voice she had used towards that statement. 

"Come on Heero lets go to our rooms it's late." Duo stated avoiding mentioning that the dragon lord looked tired. Judging from his stubborn attitude if Duo had pointed out a "weakness" like that Heero wouldn't have slept for months. 

Duo was quite pleased to find Kaiko had placed his room next to Heero's. He had to remember to thank the woman next time he saw her. Duo sighed slightly as he realized that this would be were he and Heero parted. 

"So I guess this is where we say goodnight ne?" Duo stated glancing in Heero's direction. There was nothing he'd rather do than slam the dragonlord against the wall and take him right there. Yet he knew it was way too soon. He had to get Heero's trust before anything… and to do that he would have to find an excuse to travel with him. Which was exactly what Duo planned to do all night. Heero grunted in response to Duo's earlier statement as he fished around in his pocket. He finally pulled out a pair of keys to his room and slipped it into the lock. Duo sighed again as the man disappeared behind his door.

This was going to be harder than he originally had thought Duo thought. He mentally shrugged always up for a challenge, in the end he always won, that's just how things were. Duo quickly opened his door and entered his own room to think of excuses to travel with Heero.

~Who the hell was that?!?!~ Wing questioned in an outrage. The FireSprak had accidentally picked up on a bit of the strange person's thoughts and he hadn't liked it one bit. The person seemed to have some fascination with Heero and that just wasn't allowed. He would not allow his partner to be hurt any more than he already had been. Heero raised an eyebrow at Wing's outbursts as he through his jacket down onto the chair. ~Well?~ The FireSprak demanded. Heero only sent him back one of his famous death glares meaning 'Don't mess with me tonight I'm tired so just leave me alone.' Heero promptly undressed and fell back onto his bed ignoring the raging Wing in his room. After fifteen minutes of ranting Wing finally realized that his partner had fallen asleep. He sighed in exasperation deciding he would give Heero and earful when he was actually awake. Wing was sure the lecture would at least have a little more affect if the person who was getting it was actually awake. 

~Whoever that was he won't hurt Heero.~ Wing decided before letting himself drift off to sleep. 

The next morning Heero woke up considerable early. For once he hadn't been plague by dreams always a good start to a day. Heero glanced beside him and almost gasped at the sight. A male with wisps of shiny sliver hair slept peacefully next to him. After the shock wore off the male opened his eyes, which happened to be a beautiful shimmering gold, and sat up next to Heero. 

"Wh… why are you using your human form?" Heero questioned scolding himself for stuttering. He hadn't meant to let out some emotion even that little bit. He couldn't help it though, the FireSprak absolutely never used his human form. Heero wasn't exactly sure why this was, for Wing's human form was extremely attractive. Although he did know that Wing had once fell in love with a beautiful young woman. They had been soul mates destined for each other. Heero knew that Wing loved her deeply and never had wanted to live without her. This had been way before Heero's time of course. Anyways being a dragon *even in human form* you don't exactly age. The woman he had fell in love with had been purely human, so she had grown old and eventually died. Heero guessed that the FireSprak didn't use his mysterious human form in honor of the woman he loved. Or he was afraid to let anybody else see him like this, in fear that his heart would once again be torn apart into pieces. 

Heero infact had only seen this form once and this had been on request. At the time the FireSprak had been reluctant, but had decided to let Heero see him. Heero knew it was something he would never forget. 

"I just feel like being human today." Wing answered knowing it was a lame excuse and Heero would see right through it. The truth was that Wing felt he could protect Heero better as a human rather than a small stuffed FireSprak. He wouldn't lose another person he cared for just because some shadow demon had some attractions to his partner. "Well Heero we still need to cover a lot of ground, shall we be on our way." Heero nodded in response deciding he wouldn't pursue this anymore than Wing wanted him to. The FireSprak had obviously avoided his question and didn't seem to feel like talking. Which Heero of course understood completely? There were just some things that needed to be left alone. 

Suddenly Heero's thoughts absently wondered to Duo. Wondering if should tell the man he was leaving. As soon as he caught onto his train of thought he immediately squashed the idea. How absurd the boy probably had already left himself. Heero still couldn't help the wave of sorrow that seared through his body. 

Wing raised an eyebrow towards Heero as he caught up on some of his thoughts. This Duo must be the one that was with him last night Wing thought gritting his teeth. 

"Let's go." Heero stated bringing Wing back to the present. The boy nodded and followed his partner outside into the shadowed weather.

~~LeoAngel~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note's: I know I know I've neglected this story!!! I'm so sorry guys!!! But I switched computers and lost all my ideas for this story so than I had to start from scratch ~ ~! But I finally did it!!! Thanks all who reviewed and I hope you like this chapter… and a few notes on their powers

Heero: telekinesis (most people prob know but moving objects with the mind)

Wing: levitating (Floating in mid air)

Chakram- This is a round disk made of metal and the middle is opened. If you've ever seen Xena she has this weapon ^ ^! Now onto the story!

Wing seethed silently as he glanced back for the millionth time behind them. He was frustrated… well that was a bit of and understatement. They had been traveling for hours down the dark dreary paths of the Shadow world. If you could even call them paths, the weeds and plants were so overgrown that it took up all of what must have once been a path. Well not only had they been traveling for hours, but they had been traveling for hours with someone trailing them. He couldn't help but wonder why Heero hadn't done anything yet. He knew the young dragon lord knew about the follower and they were coming up to the walls soon. So why hadn't he done anything? Wing shook his head in confusion.

Heero glanced over to his travel companion knowing the Firesprak was just a bit edgy. Truth be told he himself was a bit on edge, which he berated himself for. He knew there was someone following them, no doubt one of the main reasons Wing kept glancing back every five minutes as if they were being chased. Heero had long sensed their little follower, though he didn't feel any hostility so he let it continue. Why he did so was beyond him? After all if they were discovered it would be disastrous for all the worlds. 

Heero suddenly stopped abruptly startling wing, ~What is it Heero?~ The boy questioned pushing back a stray strand a shiny sliver hair. Wing doubted that the abrupt stop had been caused by their follower; Heero had been going on for hours without seeming to be too worried about their companion. So what was the cause for this sudden change? ~Heero?~ Wing tried again when he had gotten no answer the first time. Heero was scanning the trees searching for something, even with his excellent night vision it was still hard for him to see past the overgrown ferns. 

Meanwhile Duo hadn't even noticed the two had stopped. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts. Duo wondered who the boy with the dragon lord was, he concluded that it had to be his partner, but he had often heard stories of dragon lords. Stories that stated that a dragon lord's partner was far from human, though the boy next to Heero didn't look to human like as it was. Gold strands of hair highlighted the pale sliver making a serene picture, and those eyes screamed inhuman. If you were ever looking to see if a being was human or not Duo knew the place to look was their eyes. Eyes were often called the windows to the soul, and most of the time you could tell if their was power flowing throughout a body by their eyes. The more unusual or the brighter someone's eyes the more powerful they were. 

Duo suddenly impacted with something soft but strong, making him fall onto his butt. He cursed looking to see what he had hit and saw Heero's partner scowling at him. Only then did he become aware that he had come out of hiding and bumped into the two who had stopped. He coughed nervously ready to try and explain his presence when he noticed the dragon lord wasn't even paying him any attention. 

"What's going on?" Duo questioned glancing around, he two had excellent night vision probably as good as Heero, but as with Heero the overgrown shrubbery made it hard to focus. 

"Be quiet he's concentrating." Wing hissed back under his breathe. Than both Duo and Wing felt it, twelve other presences, they quickly surveyed the area to try and find their hiding places. 

Wing spotted a shadowed movement and quickly drew out his chakram ~I'm going to attack~ was the only warning he gave to Heero before with blinding speed the chakram flew through the air slicing threw skin and returned to its owner. Two headless bodies' fell to the ground as soon as the chakram was back in Wings hands.

Six more creatures, that Heero recognized as vampires jumped out from the trees two of them aiming at each of them. Heero quickly drew out his sword wasting no time in slicing one of them into small pieces. The other one wasn't as easily defeated, she twisted out of the way of the gracefully swiping sword before it could hit her. While Heero's back was slightly turned she landed a low punch to his side. Heero ignored the searing pain in his side and swiped his sword again to the woman who jumped onto a branch. 

Wing replaced his Chakram back onto his waist and withdrew daggers. They glowed blindingly white with his energy surging threw them. He quickly jumped up and floating for a moment making the two below him confused, as he landed both daggers impacted his targets. Blood oozed onto his hands as the two bodies fell to the ground. Meanwhile Duo held up his hand as a black shadowed scythe appeared. He pointed it towards the two that had attacked him. 

"Be gone this is no place for you." He stated his voice barely audible. His violet eyes grew brighter as they glowed slightly in the darkness. The chain around his neck also lit up, the two vampire's eyes widened at the site. They quickly retreated into the trees. 

"This is not the end of us!" The woman who had attacked Heero and gotten away, exclaimed throwing something towards Heero before disappearing into the darkness. Heero stopped them with his mind and let them fall lifelessly to the ground. Wing surveyed them than snorted. 

"Poisoned darts." He stated simple kicking them slightly. Heero nodded in acknowledgement even though he had already figured out what they were.

"Who were they and what exactly did they want?" Wing questioned bringing his gaze over to Duo in suspicion. "We haven't had any problems since you started trailing us." Wing stated obviously brining the blame to their unwanted companion. 

"Well they were vampires… but I'm not sure what they were after… Infact I've never seen them around here before." Duo replied thoughtfully ignoring the other's implication. He knew Heero's partner was not fond of him and that was fine with him. 

"Go back to where you came from." Heero stated finally turning around as if Duo had been dismissed. 

"No way! I'm coming with you guys!" Duo replied grabbing onto Heero's arm to keep him from leaving, he received a death glare from Heero in return, but blissfully ignored it. 

"And why do you exactly want to join us?" Wing questioned. 

"You guys said you were going to the 'Cherished City' right?" Duo started already knowing the answer.

~You told him where we were going???~ Wing snapped mentally thoroughly shocked with Heero. That was completely unlike the perfect dragon lord, to reveal their destination could mean failure, and that was something Heero never would accept. Heero sighed mentally choosing not to comment to Wing, he had enough problems with the leech attached to him. Not that he wasn't enjoying the sensation, actually it felt quite good to have the other close to him, tingles ran throughout his body making a pleasant sensation. Heero quickly stopped those thoughts; he couldn't think of such things like that, it had to be this weird world getting to him. He was weaker in this world and that was why these weird thoughts flowed through him, or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. 

"You can't just go into the 'Cherished City' for no reason." Heero finally replied. 

"But I do have a reason. It would be obvious to a blind man that there is something very wrong going on here. The walls are failing, tons of sunlight is getting into our world and soon it will be killing off the creatures here! They are my family and friends I don't want to see them hurt! Therefore I want to help you guys fix the walls." And some other reasons of my own Duo snickered to himself silently. 

"You would probably slow us down. What makes you think you would be any help to us." Wing replied running a hand through his sliver hair. 

"I'm more powerful than you might think." Duo answered simply. ~That's what I'm afraid of~ Wing thought silently to himself. 

"Well I'm going whether you want me or not! Wouldn't it be better if I was on your side though ne?" Duo stated bouncing next to the silent dragon lord who seemed less than amused. 

"Do what you want." Heero finally replied pulling away his arm and heading on.

"But but Heero!" Wing started totally baffled, he couldn't believe his partner had just agreed without even a fight. This creature that seemed so determined on following them defiantly had an affect on his partner, whether Heero wanted to admit it or not. Duo gave Wing a smug look before following after the dragon lord, Wing held back an attack knowing it would be useless. Duo had hidden powers that neither knew about and Wing was to smart to engage himself in a battle when he knew nothing about his opponent. The odds were too high against him for now, but that could change as their journey continued on, because he had pledged to himself that his friend would not be hurt again, and he planned to keep that promise no matter what. 

Meanwhile in the darken woods far off from the three travelers going to the 'Cherished City' six figures walked silently towards their own destination. 

"Akurei let me help you." One of the them stated next to their leader in concern. Akurei looked to be twenty one but in reality she was much older than that, infact all of them where older than they appeared. They had all died at young ages not able to live their lives out fully and happily.

"I don't need help." She growled out holding a hand to her side. The dragon lord they had attacked early had made a nasty slice in her side, it wasn't too much to worry about, with her fast healing system it would be fine within the day, but right now it hurt like a bitch. 

"Yes and that is why we have to go slowly and can't transform." Hidama answered huffing slightly he was annoyed that their stubborn leader wouldn't accept his help.

"I can't believe they killed six of us off without even breaking a sweat." A soft whispered sighed from next to Akurei. Akurei herself sighed she blamed herself for her friend's demise. She of course was their leader and should have foreseen that they were not strong enough to go after them, but how was she to know that their targets had an ancient with them. It was all their lords fault if he wasn't so god dam set on them doing his biddings than they wouldn't have lost six of their own tonight. No it's your own fault you should have been watching out for them. 

~It's not your fault, so stop beating yourself up, and accept my help~ Hidama mentally whispered to ensure their leader. Akurei pushed back a midnight black piece of hair with her unused hand and than gestured for the other to help her. It wasn't worth it, she was too weak to refuse and she knew Hidama enough to know he wouldn't back down. ~Be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you that I was heavy~ She mentally added as he picked her up with ease. He only laughed in response. Akurei's mind suddenly went dark as she realized she would have to explain to their lord that they had failed, something that didn't often happen to her. She knew he wouldn't be happy and the repercussions of this wouldn't be pretty, that was a sure thing. 

~Don't worry too much about it~ Hidama stated picking up on her train of thought. 

~I can't help it. You know he wouldn't hesitate to hurt one of you guys and I refuse to let him do that~ she replied determinedly. 

~I know I know… just rest for now. So you will be strong enough to up hold that promise.~ She nodded burying her head into his warm chest and quickly drifted off to sleep. It had been a long night and she was extremely tired. 

Hidama sighed as Akurei's mind eased into sleep. He knew she held a lot on her shoulders and he wished she'd share some of the load, but that was just how she was. He scowled at their so called lord for making them go through this; it was in truth all his fault. Hidama knew they had to get away from him or they would all slowly be destroyed. That thought alone would get himself killed, he sighed again trying to figure out what to do, but as with all the other times he came up with no answer. He supposed they would have to wait tell an opportunity showed itself, he could only hope one would soon. For now he figured they just had to lay kind of low, hopefully. 

~~Siberian~~

*Yawns* I'm to tired to write anymore. So this will have to do for now. Thanks again for all who reviewed before *huggles* I love you all ^ ~! 


End file.
